Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the design and operation of an article storage area adapted for use with an article handling apparatus, such as a vending machine, as well as methods and systems useful therewith. The invention is particularly useful for transporting, storing and/or handling articles to be positioned in a columnar/stacked manner, and in some embodiments is particularly useful for handling fragile articles or packaging for such articles, such as candy bars or bags of potato chips. The methods and apparatus of the invention provide for quick, accurate and reliable filling of the article storage area of the article handling apparatus, and is particularly advantageous when a large number of articles are required to be handled.